Technological Warfare
by Riku Yamamoto
Summary: Alex Rider Crossover The Squad The MI6 assigns Alex Rider to a new mission that leads him to meeting Toby Klein, a teenage spy from the CIA. Temporary on Hiatus
1. Unexpected Mission Partner

****_Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or The Squad._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE: Unexpected Mission Partner<strong>

Alex Rider suddenly found himself sitting inside Alan Blunt's office in the Royal & General Bank in Liverpool Street that is actually the head quarters of MI6. He doesn't have a good feeling about this because whenever he was asked to come to the head quarters, he was told of bad news or he was given a mission.

"What do you want?" Alex asked wearily. He was weary for he knew that being called in just as he had returned from a mission one week ago meant that something bad must have happened.

"We have a mission for you and you're the only one who can do this." Mrs. Jones said monotonously. Her ever present peppermint was missing and her face was carefully blank.

"There are a lot of capable agents here in MI6. I know I'm not the only one who can do it." Alex said while narrowing his eyes in trepidation.

"It's not something we would like to burden you with, but you're the right guy for it." Mrs. Jones said with a hint softness.

"This mission is a joint mission with the CIA and they especially requested you to be the partner of their agent." Alan Blunt said with an uncharacteristic thoughtful frown.

"Partner?" Alex repeated.

"Yes, a partner. You're pairing up with their teenage spy." As Mrs. Jones said that, a picture of a very beautiful brunette appeared on the screen. Alex caught his breath. The girl on the screen was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. The girl looks like an actress, but more beautiful than any of them.

"I thought you said that they didn't use teenage spies?" Alex asked as he snapped out from his daze.

"We thought so too, but we were wrong. Her cover was very good and the CIA doesn't have a file about her except today. What's more is that she's been trained to be a spy at a very young age just like you." Alan Blunt said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Her name is Toby Klein. She's been working for the CIA for two years and counting." Mrs. Jones informed him.

"Then why wasn't she the one who was asked to go to Skeleton Key?" Alex asked in confusion.

"It was because of the Cheerleading Regional of her school." Mrs. Jones said while holding a white envelope.

"Cheerleading Regional? You mean she's a cheerleader?" Alex asked doubtfully.

"In fact she's the captain of their squad and that's why we said that her cover story's good. Who would suspect a kid of being a spy especially if that kid's a cheerleader." Alan Blunt stated.

"A cheerleader is someone who is unlikely to be suspected as a spy, but in truth cheerleaders are perfect for the job of a spy. They are good at lying, cheating, stealing, manipulating, and controlling the crowd. They are also physically fit." Mrs. Jones added.

"That's why we never suspected the CIA about having a teenage spy because of the perfect cover she was forced into." Alan Blunt said.

As they said that, Alex agreed that cheerleaders were perfect to be spies and sympathized with Toby Klein as Alan Blunt said that she was forced to be a cheerleader like how he was forced to be a spy.

* * *

><p>On the upper floor of the CIA, Toby Klein was seen with her mouth agape. She doesn't like what she's hearing and she doesn't want to do what she's being asked of.<p>

"You want me to what?" Toby shouted in shock.

"We want you to go to London tomorrow and head towards MI6." A dark haired man in a grey suit said. His face was handsome, but was marred by a thin scar on his left cheek that was an inch apart from his hazel colored eyes.

"But dad I have three tests tomorrow and I can't miss that." Toby complained, but she wasn't really complaining and her dad knew it too.

"I know honey, but we really need you right now." Mr. Klein said softly. "You can take it when you get back and you can study more while you're away."

"And how long would this mission be?" Toby said in defeat knowing that she can't argue her way out.

"It's about a week or so." Her dad said casually.

"That's long and I'll miss a lot of things in school, so I won't do it." Toby said.

"Think about it, Toby. You'll miss cheerleading practice and you can avoid the teachers you don't like." Mr. Klein said while shrugging. "And temporarily avoid the day when Jack Peyton proposes to you." He added with a wink.

"How did you know about that?" Toby asked nervously thinking about how Lucy told her the news and how she reacted to it.

"Alan told me that Jack's been planning to propose to you ever since you two began dating." Her dad informed her. "Even when he learned you were a spy, he still didn't change his mind and asked his uncle to let him become an agent just like you."

Toby blushed. She didn't know that her dad knew that much and she doesn't want to learn more about what he knows. "I'm in." Toby said changing the subject.

"Excellent." He said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've finally re-written Chapter 1! I hope that this version is better than the previous. <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows. :D**


	2. The Night Before the Meeting

**THE NIGHT BEFORE THE MEETING**

Toby's lying on her bed with her head buried on the pillow. She wanted to sleep, but she can't because she's been thinking about Jack. They've been dating for two years now and she can't believe that he wants to marry her and be with her for the rest of their lives. She knows that Jack loves her and she loves him, but she's scared. They are both agents and she's scared for their safety. She knows that they're good at what they do, but she can't shake away her fear.

Tired of her thoughts she decided to do some research about her partner for the mission. She got up and went for her computer. She knows hacking MI6 is bad even if they are on the same side, but being who she is she can't say no to what she's about to do.

For her, hacking the data base of MI6 is the same as hacking the data base of the CIA. And that means she's still one of the best when it comes to hacking. She searched for the file she's been looking for and found it under a heavy security and encrypted. There's nothing like a good challenge and she liked it.

As soon as she copied the file into her computer and exited the data base of MI6, someone knocked on her door and opened it. "Toby, Jack's here to see you." Noah said as he led Jack inside and left.

"Hey, Ev." Jack greeted as he plopped down on Toby's bed. "I see you've just hacked into another secured system."

"Good to see you too, Jack." Toby stood up and walked towards the bed and gave Jack a peck on the lips.

"I've heard from Uncle Alan that you have another mission. I just wanted to see you before you go." Jack said as he looked at Toby with longing.

"Thanks for coming here. It means a lot to me." Toby smiled at him and held his hand.

"I wished I could come with you." Jack said sincerely kissing Toby's hand. "But I guess I'll see you next week."

"Yeah, I'd love that." Toby said as she gently squeezed his hand.

"Return safe and sound, Toby. I don't want you to get hurt." Jack said standing up and pulling Toby with him and hugging her. "I love you, Toby."

"I love you too, Jack." Toby replied. They pulled away from each other and Toby followed Jack out of the house.

As Jack pulled open his car's door, he turned towards Toby and kissed her full on the lips and pulled away when they needed air.

"I'm going to miss that for a week." Jack smirked at Toby. She playfully punched him on the shoulder and smiled again.

"Good night, Toby." Jack said as he got into his car.

"Good night, Jack." Toby replied then Jack drove away.

Toby sighed. She's really going to miss him. She started to think about her mission again and it's not going to be easy. Then she remembered the file that she got and started to go back to her room.

She read Alex Rider's file and was impressed. She knew the boy was good, but didn't expect him to be this good. Even if what she's only reading is his personal profile and not his past assignments, she was still impressed.

The file reads:

Agent Name: Alex Rider

Current age: 15 years old

Hobbies: Soccer (Chelsea supporter), tennis, rifle shooting, mountain climbing, scuba diving, swimming, white-water rafting, fencing (when he has the time to do so), trying out new sports, music, and movies.

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION AND ATTRIBUTES

Height: 5'9''

Weight: 141 lb

Hair Color: Fair

Eye Color: Brown

Languages: English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and German

Physical Defense: Practiced Karate since the age of eight and first kyu grade (black belt).

Weapons Training: Gun Shooting (See Scorpia file), Use of weaponry

Intelligence: Very smart, but has been given negative remarks in school because of the lengthy absences.

BACKGROUND

Alex Rider was recruited by Special Operations Division of MI6 at the age of fourteen years and one month. His father's name was John Rider alias Hunter (See Scorpia file) who was killed in action. His mother, Helen Rider died at the same time as his father; he was adopted and brought up by his uncle, Ian Rider, also an active agent with MI6 who was killed by an assassin named Yassen Gregorovich (See Stormbreaker file).

The boy was physically and mentally prepared for intelligence work from the earliest age by Ian Rider. He was equipped with languages, martial arts, and skills such as fencing, mountain climbing, white-water rafting, and scuba diving.

"Why does the names on the file familiar?" Toby asked under her breath. She decided to research more when she's on British soil.

* * *

><p>Inside Alex Rider's room, he can be seen packing his stuff for his mission. Even if the mission is only in Great Britain, he will be staying at a different place for his cover. He remembered about the envelope that Mrs. Jones gave to him that contains his partner's personal profile. He went to his desk and grabbed the envelope and opened it. He found a small note that says:<p>

Alex,

The envelope and the files will self-destruct in 10 minutes after exposing it to air.

The profile states:

Agent Name: Toby Guinevere Klein

Current age: 16 years old

Hobbies: Anything related to computers, sparring in hand to hand combat and weaponry, and making gadgets and weaponry.

PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION AND ATTRIBUTES

Height: 5'5''

Weight: 104 lb

Hair Color: Mahogany Base with Honeysuckle Highlights

Eye Color: Chocolaty Brown

Skin Tone: Tan

Languages: English, French, Spanish, Italian, and Swedish

Physical Defense: Practiced Karate since the age of six with a third-degree black belt.

Weapons Training: Gun Shooting, and Gadgets and Weaponry Making

Intelligence: Almost photographic memory.

BACKGROUND

Toby Klein has been training as a spy at a very young age. She's been trained by her father and mother who are both heads of the CIA. She started working for the CIA at the age of fourteen. All her missions have been a success. Whether it is on or off the field, she handles everything she does cautiously.


	3. The Mission

**THE MISSION**

Early in the morning, Toby and Alex found their selves inside the headquarters of MI6. They're waiting for Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones inside Mr. Blunt's office.

"So you're going to be my brother for the mission?" Toby asked knowing that the answer would be a yes.

"I guess so." Alex replied feeling awkward.

"Don't feel shy, Alex. We don't want people thinking that we're complete strangers to each other and not siblings." Toby said. "I know. How about we go sightseeing today?" She suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, I could do that after my game today." Alex said.

"What sport?" Toby asked interested.

"Soccer." Alex replied.

"What position do you play?"

"I'm the midfielder and sometimes I'm the forward." Alex replied happy with the conversation.

"That's impressive, Alex. To think that my little brother is very talented, I'm proud of you. I'll cheer for you all along." Toby said happily.

Alex blushed. "Thanks."

"It's very different from my real little brother, but still he's not my brother unless he's not what he is today." Toby said with affection.

"Does he play any sport?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he does. In fact, he plays football. He got interested in it when he was in his first year at Bayport High. He was gauged into it by the vice captain of the team." Toby remembered.

"Bayport High is a famous school. It has nice facilities and good education." Alex commented.

"It is a very good school. The facilities, education, and athletes are top notch." Toby proudly said.

The door to Alan Blunt's office opened revealing Alan Blunt and Mrs. Jones.

"I see you're getting along very well." Alan Blunt said as he sat on his chair.

"Hello Alex. Welcome Toby." Mrs. Jones greeted.

"So what's our mission?" Toby seriously asked.

"You're mission is to infiltrate the QILN Organization, shut down their system, and destroy the information that they've obtain from the US and UK government." Mr. Blunt said.

"The QILN Organization has hacked into our systems in the last four days and we're afraid of the information that they've obtained. Both the British and American government has added protection in their systems to avoid more hacking and information leaks, but we're afraid that it isn't enough." Mrs. Jones informed.

"Add more protection to your system because it isn't enough." Toby said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"As I said, it isn't enough." Toby repeated avoiding in telling them the full truth.

"We've added a more advanced security system in our files and as far as I know, no one has hacked into our system for the last two days." Mr. Blunt challenged.

"You know what I'm capable of, right?" Toby guiltily asked.

"You've hacked into the MI6 main frame?" Alex asked in awe.

Comprehending what Toby asked, Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones became amused in Toby.

"And what information did you obtain?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Actually, it's the profile of Alex. The head of CIA didn't give me information about him so I hacked into your system because I was curious." Toby admitted.

"That's remarkable of you, Toby because Alex's profile is one of the most secured files in our database." Mrs. Jones complimented.

"I'm not in trouble, right?" Toby worriedly asked knowing that she may not be in trouble if she'd hacked into the system of CIA, but MI6 is a different story.

"You're not in trouble, but refrain from hacking into our system." Mr. Blunt stated.

Toby sighed in relief.

"So what's our cover?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Your cover would be the children of Andrei Humphrey and you'll be keeping your first names." Mrs. Jones said.

"Who's Andrei Humphrey?" Alex questioned.

"Andrei Humphrey is a British billionaire who owns Humphrey Software and Technology. He doesn't have any children, but he has a wife named Thea Humphrey." Toby informed. As if reading Alex's mind she added, "I worked with them a year ago. My cover's the same as before."

"It was a mission together with Jack Peyton, wasn't it?" Alan Blunt asked.

"Yes, it was." Toby replied with a smile lighting her face. Her smile didn't go unnoticed.

"Was his cover the same as mine?" Alex asked interested.

Toby's cheeks showed a light shade of red. "Uh. No, it isn't."

Alex wanted to ask more, but was cut off by Toby. "When will the mission start?"

"In 1700 hours." Mrs. Jones answered.

"Gadgets will be given to you by Mr. Smithers." After Alan Blunt said it, Mr. Smithers came in the room.

"Alex, my boy. I'm so happy to see you." Smithers greeted to Alex and then turned to Toby. "You must be Toby. I've heard so much about you."

"Happy to see you too, Mr. Smithers." Alex greeted back.

Toby nodded her greeting and smiled.

"So, what gadgets will I receive today?" Alex asked curiously.

Smithers handed Alex a cell phone. "This phone is a tracker and you can contact us with it. It also has a built-in taser in it. You can activate it when you push the small white button on the right side."

Alex pressed the button, and then three small points appeared at the head of the phone.

Smithers handed Alex a necklace. "The pendant can disable any devices within 500 meters radius when activated." He was handed with an ipod. "This one can make you hear conversations that are far away from you." Smithers handed Alex a sports bracelet. "Throw this bracelet anywhere and it will explode. It has a 5 seconds delay."

"Thanks, Mr. Smithers. These gadgets are great. What about Toby?" Alex said.

"Don't worry. I always bring and wear my gadgets. If it isn't enough, then I can make one right away." Toby said remembering her bullet proof outfits, audio and visual choker, binocular sunglasses, melting earrings, device disabler bracelet, specialized cell phone, and laptop.

"I've just remembered that you make your own gadgets and weaponry." Smithers said with a hint of amazement in his voice.

Toby let out another smile

"The mission file will be given to you the night before your mission starts." Mrs. Jones said after Mr. Smithers went out of the room.

"We'll see you again tomorrow before your mission starts. You're dismissed." Mr. Blunt said as Mrs. Jones opened the door for the two teenage spies to exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I will only update once or twice a month because of school. _


End file.
